Flooring materials based on petroleum resins such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) have mainly been used for buildings such as houses, apartments, offices, stores, and the like.
A polyvinyl chloride flooring material is manufactured through extrusion or calendering of resins, such as polyvinyl chloride. However, since polyvinyl chloride is a petroleum based product, severe supply problems may be encountered due to petroleum depletion.
In addition, since polyvinyl chloride flooring materials generate large amounts of toxic substances in use or disposal, it is necessary to suppress the use thereof as much as possible in terms of eco-friendliness.
Therefore, in recent years, flooring materials based on environmentally friendly resins have increasingly attracted attention as replacements for polyvinyl chloride based flooring materials.
However, typical eco-friendly flooring materials have insufficient strength, thereby providing demerits in formation or processing and gap widening upon heating in use.